Crimson Lavenders
by Avery.D.Lefroy
Summary: Hinata is a part of a rich family who is forcing her her to join them over seas to start a colony on new land. While she is there she meets an interesting misfit native named Gaara...I m horrible at summaries but please give it a try :
1. Prologue

**Crimson Lavenders**

**Gaahina fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or any characters in Naruto. But the story belongs to me. And I own Kykio and Stace.**

**BTW this is the first fan fiction I've ever written before!! So pleasepleaseplease review!! Constructive criticism is encouraged and please let me know if I spelt any of the names wrong or just have any mistakes in general!! If I get 26 reviews I will continue if not I will just try something else out and maybe with a different pairing!! Enjoy!! ****J**

Prologue

Hinata sat there with her porcelain legs stretched out on the bed reading her favourite novel. She had just finished eating supper, without her father…again. This was becoming the new routine. She would sit there at the dinner table waiting for her father to come join her. But it was always in vain.

Ever since her cousin, Neji, had arrived she had been pushed to side. This always happened to her! Her father would find a shiny new toy, in this case Neji, and dispose of his old one, Hinata. Her father did love her, he just was incapable of showing it.

Because of her father's failure to acknowledge Hinata, she decided to take up a hobby. Reading. Hinata had always loved reading, it was her escape from reality.

When she was a girl she would read just about anything! Poetry, recipes, short stories, plays, novels, articles, and many other things as well. When ever she read something she didn't see words, she saw the characters right there in front of her as if she, herself was one of the characters as well. Most of the time she was. She could always make it so she **was** the main character, if the character was embarrassed she would blush, if he/she was upset , she could feel the anger boiling up inside of her.

But for some reason she was unable to that tonight, she saw nothing but words. For she couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen. Something that would change her life forever.

A few light taps on her door stole her from her thoughts. Hinata sighed and slowly stepped off of her crimson king-sized bed and onto the cold stone floor. She slowly walked over to her bedroom door and opened it to find one of her many maids.

The girl was wearing the same outfit as all of the other maids. A simple beige dress that reached the floor, fitted from the waste up, with short sleeves and a white apron. The girl looked about 13 years old with very a soft childlike face and had straight auburn hair that reached just past her shoulders.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you my Lady, but your father wishes to speak with you immediately." the young maid said in a surprisingly matured voice.

"Are you sure he wishes to speak with me and not my cousin?" Hinata asked as politely as possible.

"Your father has sent Yuri to fetch your cousin and little sister, my Lady. He wishes to see all three of you." _All three of us? He has never wished to see all three of us at once before! This must be huge!_

"Shall I wait for you to quickly change or are you going to see him as you are?" The girl rudely added. _Was that an insult? Oh well, even if it was I really don't want to waste time giving her a lecture on how to treat your master, I just want to find out what's so important!_

"No, I'm going to go dressed like this, now please lead the way…uh" The maid cut in,

"Yui, my name is Yui." Yui said in an annoyed tone. _Yui, huh. Well she's a little on the rude side but I'm sure she means well._

"Alright Yui lead the way!" Hinata said with a sweet smile on her face.

Yui lead Hinata through multiple hallways, through many doors, and down two fights of stairs. _Wow she knows exactly where she's going! I still get lost and I've lived here all of my life!_ The Hyuga residence wasn't a typical house but a castle! Hiashi Hyuga is the governor of Konohona and one of the most respected men in all of the Fire Country. Meaning the Hyugas are loaded.

Neji and Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, were standing outside Hiashi's door waiting when Hinata arrived. They were both in their pyjamas and slippers with a maid behind both of them. Hanabi eagerly knocked on the door to the office and in return got a curt "Come in" from Hiashi. The three cousins walked into the office and stood in line, from oldest to youngest, in front of the Governor's desk.

Hinata examined the room with her pale eyes, for she had never been in her father's work office before (only his family business office ). It was a fairly large room with four rather large oak bookcases that covered the back wall. In front was Hiashi's desk that was also oak with many stacks of parchments to be signed and filed. To the left were three chairs with a portrait of the whole Hyuuga family, including Neji's parents, Neji, and Hinata's Grandparents, hanging above the chairs. The right side of the room was completely empty except for another portrait of Hiashi and his wife.

Lastly, Hinata studied Hiashi. He was a fairly tall man when standing up, with long black hair that reached the middle of his back, he was always dressed in the finest clothes and his pale narrow face always wore the same emotionless expression that matched his cold heart.

"As you all know my wife, your mother," he said in an exhausted tone looking at Hanabi and Hinata, "has been very ill for the past three and a half months and on the verge of dying. Now, this is a difficult matter for me to discuss considering she was my wife but unfortunately she has passed away."

_How can he say it so calmly? Oh right, because he's a heartless bastard who never actually cared for my mother! And look at Hanabi! She's smiling! W-w-why is she smiling? Am I the only one who loves….loved my mother! Ok Hinata stay calm, don't cry! DON'T CRY GOD DAMN IT!! SHIT!! Stay strong! _Hinata's eyes started to water up, but she refused to let the tears go any further.

"Now the Hokage asked me two months ago if our family would consider travelling to new land to start a colony and eventually turn that colony into a village. Naturally I would govern the colony. Also, we would still be attached to Konohagakure, and would trade the resources or goods that we find on the new land, with Konohagakure. Of course we will bring many peasants with us and there is a chance of there being savages or "natives" on the land, so each of you will be required to have at least six guards with you at all times for the first year there. Of course I'm am taking up on this offer. Because of the preparation needed for this voyage we will be leaving in two years, travelling for six months and hopefully be starting to properly form our colony as soon as we find suitable land. We will be settled in and making our new colony in approximately three years from now. At the time of the offer I was uncertain of us being able to go at all, because of my wife's condition, but now that the opportunity has opened up thankfully we will be able to go."

" 'But now that the opportunity has opened up thankfully we will be able to go'!" Hinata screamed as anger boiled through her body and she shook uncontrollably.

"Your glad she's dead! Aren't you? It's always about business with you! And, and, what will make our family name look better! I-I-I bet you wouldn't care if I dropped dead here and now! Would that open up an opportu-"

*SMACK*

Hinata stumbled at the force of her father's hand, and bit back her tears. She looked up through her watery eyes to find Hanabi smirking at her, Neji just staring at the scene before him and Hiashi glaring at her with such fierce eyes that she almost wanted to crawl under her bed and cry, like she did so often when she was a little girl. She knew she was going to be severely punished for her actions.

"Neji, Hanabi leave this instance." Hiashi said in such a stern voice that everyone in the room got shivers running up and down their spine. After the two cousins had left an ominous silence filled up the room.

After about two minutes Hiashi broke the silence, "I am proud of you Hinata, you are finally growing a back bone," he grabbed her wrist and held it so tightly that Hinata almost screamed, "but, I will not let your little outburst ever happen again! Do you understand?" Hinata nodded weakly. "Good, maybe you won't turn out as to much of a disappointment after all. You are dismissed." Hinata tried to hold to head high as she walked towards the door but failed miserably, giving her father some amusement.

"Oh, and Hinata," the Governor said with a stern face.

"Hai, father?" She replied while turning to look at him.

"Whether I loved your mother or not is none of your concern."

"Hai, father." And with that she left his study.

Hinata didn't wait for a maid to accompany her back to her room, she ran all the way back to her room, occasionally stumbling on her long dress as she went, non stop. When she arrived at her door, she wasted no time getting into her room and locking the door. Then the tears started to come. They flowed down her cheeks and dripped onto the stone floor with a *splat*. She sunk down to the floor into fetal position and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Gaara, Kankuro, wake up!" Temari practically screamed.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm meditating, dobe." Gaara in a monotone voice.

"Sorry Gaara, I forgot! Kankuro get your lazy ass out of bed! Dinners ready" Temari said getting impatient.

"Well excuuuuuuuuse me!"

"Did you just pull sass with me?"

"'_Did you just pull sass with me?'_"

"Kankuro!"

" '_Kankuro!' _"

"Kank-"

"Stop. Now. Food." Gaara interrupted in a demanding voice. And his two older siblings silently walked out of the tent They sat on available tree stumps around the main fire with the rest of their tribe and they began their big feast.

The tribe was celebrating Gaara and his fellow 15 year old male tribe mates' crossing into manhood. All of the boys had already received their Tailomak1 markings and were showing them off to impress the girls of their tribe.

However, Gaara stayed seated, he found no point in wooing the opposite sex. All Gaara was interested in was training to become a great warrior and surpassing his father to prove himself worthy of life. So Gaara just sat there, receiving disapproving glares from the Kazekage, thinking of the different ways to murder (or rather slaughter) any savages that try to take over Sunakure again.

"Ugh. What a freak! Eh, Ky?" Said a girl blocking Gaara's view of the fire.

"Ha, you got that right Mai! And look at his hair we could be the Devil's child!" Replied the second girl.

Gaara looked to up see two fake beauties, Kykio and Mai. The most attractive girls in the tribe to everyone except Gaara. He could see that they were just two girls hiding their hideous faces behind loads and loads of face paint with bitchy attitudes.

_Child of the Devil, huh? Maybe that's better than this life? Is this life? Is this it? How can I be sick without really being sick? How can I be empty without really being empty? How can I be alone without really being alone? How can I be alive without really being alive?_ _Am I really a man just because I passed some idiotic test? Is love really going to guide me? What is love? What is an emotion? Is this life?_

Gaara stood up still ravelled up in his thoughts and slowly walked toward his favourite spot looking over the ocean when he hit something. Gaara looked up into the cold hard eyes of his father.

"Kazekage." Gaara said as monotone as possible.

"Just because you passed the test of manhood that doesn't mean that you are any closer to being my son," the Kazekage said in a dangerous voice, "My second son died the day my wife did. Your dead to me Gaara and you always will be. Your Tailomak does not mean that others will love you and support you Gaara. It means that no one will ever love you and you will never love anyone. You will fight for yourself and only yourself. You _are_ a freak. You _are_ a monster, Gaara." And with that he left.

Gaara walked to his favourite spot and sat down with his feet dangling over the cliff. As he looked out to the ocean replayed his father's word over and over in his head.

_I am a Freak._

_I am a Monster._


	2. Chapter 1: A good way to start the day

**Crimson Lavenders**

Gaahina fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or any characters in Naruto. But the story belongs to me, sort of; the plot is a little bit of a spinoff of Pocahontas. And I do, however, own Kykio and Mai. R&R please! Btw these are the ages of everyone:

Gaara's initiation into manhood is at 15 making him 17 in this chapter, in the prologue Hinata was 14 making her 16 in this chapter, Neji is now 19 (17 in prologue), Hanabi is now 13 (11 in prologue), Kankuro is 19 (17 in prologue), Temari is 20 (18 in prologue) and the travel time is four months, not six, and it takes two months to find suitable land.

If you haven't already noticed, I've changed my pen name! So don't think that someone took my story or something!

Again if I make any mistakes please let me know, because if I do carry on with this story I will probably to do a rewrite to fix any errors. Constructive criticism is encouraged

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Life

Hinata awoke from the sun's light streaming through her window and into her bedroom. After a small debate with herself on whether or not she should get up, she lazily opened her eyes. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light, because of the fact that her eyes were very sensitive to the light.

Although her sensitivity often prevented her from being able to enjoy the sun's warm rays, she never wished to have any other eyes. Hinata really liked her eyes; in fact, they were the only thing about her body that she did like. She had the traditional off-white Hyuga eyes, except for two small differences.

These two small differences were huge to Hinata, for they reminded her that she was different from the devil's assistants a.k.a. her family. Firstly, her eyes had a hint of the colour lavender in them, which Hinata loved because lavenders were her favourite flowers. Secondly, Hinata's eyes always displayed the emotions that she was feeling. Even though this often worked to her disadvantage, she was proud of it. It separated her from her heartless family.

"Hinata! Get up!" A stern male voice ordered.

Hinata turned her head towards the source of the order, even though she did not need to, she could recognise Neji's collected voice anywhere. Then she quickly rolled out of her comfortable bed without a complaint.

"The boat is ready for our departure," Neji said as he passed Hinata her attire for the day, "all of your furniture, except for your bed and divider of course, is already on the ship, and yes, we will be taking your bed aboard as well. You will eat breakfast with Hanabi in fifteen minutes, so quickly dress and make your way to the tea room."

"Hai." Hinata gratefully took the dress and changed behind her divider as Neji continued to speak.

"Lessons will continue as normally while we are on our voyage, however will not be having private lessons anymore. The other families helping us start a new colony will be on the same ship as us, therefore we will be taught our curriculum amongst them. There will be several teachers onboard the ship and the children, us included, will be separated into groups of three to make it easier on the teachers during lessons. Meals will be eaten with family; however, once a week you will be permitted to eat lunch with your friends. Everyone will have different curfews, although, yours will stay as is. Is what I have told you clear?"

"Hai, Neji-san" Hinata responded as she came out from behind her divider.

"Excellent. Now hurry to breakfast, and then make your way directly to the courtyard. A carriage will be waiting there for you and Hanabi. It will take the two of you to the docks where your father and I will be awaiting your arrival. One last thing, your routine today will be cancelled to allow you and the rest of the families to settle into your new home for the next four months." As soon as his last words had left his mouth, Neji turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Hinata to fully process his words. With a sigh, Hinata turned around and examined herself in the mirror attached to her oak divider.

Hinata did not mind her appearance, but she wasn't exactly happy with it either. She was wearing a fairly simple dress-considering she was a Hyuga- a cool grey full-length corset dress, with long elegant sleeves that pointed at the end to just cover the knuckles of her middle fingers. The corset portion of the dress fitted tightly around her waist and loosened slightly at the top to allow room for her developing breasts, while the lower of her dress was mildly lighter in colour and bell-shaped but still flowed nicely to the ground. To add some colour to her outfit, Hinata carried a lavender umbrella and wore her favourite lavender pendant.

* * *

As expected Hanabi was already seated, waiting for Hinata to come so they could begin eating. They said their good mornings and began to eat. As usual the conversation was limited. Hinata tried not to think about the cold aura radiating off of her sister and instead focused her attention on her food. She was enjoying her favourite breakfast: oatmeal with honey and berries and a buttered biscuit to go with her earl grey tea. _A good way to start the day,_ Hinata thought with a smile.

"Father and I both wanted to leave you behind, you know; however, Neji convinced us otherwise. Don't flatter yourself, though, he only did it so our actions would not tarnish the Hyūga reputation. So, I suggested that we just dispose of you and claim it was an accident, but that would just cause even more unnecessary work to do before our departure. You are such an inconvenience. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped," She paused for a moment before getting up, "Enjoy the rest of your meal."

_A good way to start the day, _Hinata thought with a sigh.

* * *

Gaara crouched in a bush listening to the sounds all around him. There was a rustling noise and then a whisper, but those were not the sounds Gaara was listening for. They were just noises created by the wind to fill the silent forest. The wind spirit, Haizea, was trying to confuse him to make his hunt unsuccessful. _Do even the Spirits despise me?_

*Crunch*

Gaara raised his beautifully constructed bow slowly, making sure not to disturb the grazing doe that was now in sight and target range. He pulled back the string so that his index finger and middle figure just about touched his chin. He positioned his arrow at eye level and released the jagged arrow. A direct hit. The doe let out a small moan and fell to the ground with a soft *thud*.

Gaara walked over to the delicate doe and knelt down at its side. He started to chant a prayer fir the doe's lively spirit so quietly that it was barely audible to him. He slit the does' throat to allow the spirit to be free from its now motionless body. To honour the woodland creature and to give it thanks, Gaara smeared the warm blood on his slightly tanned cheeks, then his nose, and, next his chin, and lastly his proportioned forehead. Once h e was sure that the doe's spirit had completely left the body, Gaara pulled his arrow out of the animal's still heart.

After refastening and readjusting his weapons to his buffalo skin belt, Gaara gently slung the lean doe body over his right shoulder. He then stood up, and started to hike back to the tribe.

The carriage was situated just outside of the Hyūga residence. Hinata slowly and gracefully made her way down the stone steps into the courtyard. The staircase was almost crescent shaped like the ones leading into the Gardens of Versailles, where Hinata had been the previous summer. With a beautiful flower arrangement at each end of every other step, Hinata felt like a beautiful powerful woman, just like Marie-Antoinette. The young Hyūga stepped onto the cobblestone private roadway and made her way to the glistening oak wood carriage.

Hinata took a seat on the left side of the coach opposite to Hanabi. She did not glance at her little sister, knowing that she would only receive a snide remark or a scornful glare. So she instead fixated her attention to the happenings outside of her window.

As they drove through the gateway onto the road, the two differing sisters took one last look at the Hyūga 'home'. Hanabi seemed happy to be rid of their childhood home; Hinata, however, felt as though she was being forced to abandon her mother and memories of her. That house kept them connected in a way that no one could understand but Hinata. As sad as she was to leave, Hinata knew that a new beginning way may what she needed to be happy again: new friends-who actually might care about her; a new home, free of unwanted and painful memories; and a new world to discover.

The ride to the seaport was relatively short-only a twenty minute ride. It would have taken longer if they did not have the royal crest displayed on the both doors of the carriage, giving them priority on the roads. The coach finally came to a halt at the foot of a ramp that was attached to the grandest ship at the docks.

Hinata waited impatiently for the coachman to open the door for her. When he did, after a minute or two-which felt like an hour to Hinata- she did not wait for his hand to assist her out of the carriage. Then Hinata just stood there, gawking at her new home on water for the next four months.

Gaara slowly walked through the calm forest, enjoying his alone time. He took notice of how the forest floor made completely different, yet similar noises with each step that he took. He noticed how the light from the sun peeked through the long thick branches of the gently swaying trees to give light and life to the hiding creatures of the forest below. He noticed how the wind wind whispered secrets to the spirits in the forest.

"Gaara!"

"Why must you always interrupt my peaceful thoughts, Temari?"

"I'm your older sister, Gaara, that's my duty."

"Well attempt to find a new task to occupy yourself with."

*Crunch*

"No need to be ru..."

"Sh...did you hear a noise?"

"Hear wha.."

"Sh..." Gaara and Temari stood there, listening and waiting. There was a panting noise followed by a rustling of branches, and a crunching of the ground. _A boar and a doe for dinner? It's strange to a have suck luck._ Gaara quickly and silently pulled out his bow and arrow. He steadily pointed his weapon in the direction of the noises being made by the wild pig. The creature was still blind to what was about to happen to it-a perfect time to make the kill. The arrow was released.

"Gah! The savages are attacking! I've been wounded!"

Temari and Gaara stood there paralyzed with shock as Kankuro stumbled through bushes, and fell onto the ground. He was holding his thigh, grasping the arrow-pierced skin. Kankuro rolled onto his back, finallu opening his eyes to see Temari staring at him and Gaara, frozen, with his bow still pointed at him.

"Are you mad? You shot me! You, you, you could have killed me!"

"Well, I didn't. Though, that can be arranged"

"Gaara!"

"Temari he is delusional, I think we should just put him out of his misery. He does not contribute to that tribe's well-being anyhow."

"He is going to kill me!"

"It's called sarcasm, you fop."

"Well, I was teasing too, Gaara. Do you honestly believe that I, one of the greatest and most fearless warriors of our village was afraid of his _little _brother?"

With that, Temari burst out laughing, while Gaara gave her a confused look. The forest was filled with her laughter and after a few minutes, it died down to silence again.

"Come on Gaara, help me take Kankuro home."

_A good way to start the day_, Gaara thought with a small smile. with a . Oh well, en more unneccessary ion. So, I suggested that we just


End file.
